The Beautiful Night of Death
by StarwindPhoenix
Summary: Deathfic // "It was a beautiful night, a night for lovers. Yet, she didn't have one. No, the man she loved belonged to another..." // please oh please r/r! Arigato!


Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing, yada yada.  
  
Author's Note: yes, a deathfic. Sorry for Relena lovers, but I don't like her. Um...yea, please r/r!  
  
The Beautiful Night of Death  
  
Relena sighed sadly as she stood on a balcony in the Sanc palace. It was a beautiful night, a night for lovers. Yet, she didn't have one. No, the man she loved belonged to another, another...man. She shook her head. She wouldn't think about it, she couldn't. If she did, her heart would only sink lower in her chest.   
  
The wind whipped her golden hair around her fragile body. Why couldn't she be with him? Why couldn't they be together, together without peace or war. Without...without Duo Maxwell. She shook her head again. No, she wouldn't think like that. Duo was a dear friend, no matter how much she loathed his love with Heero.   
~~~~  
"It's a wonderful night, ne?" Duo said as he and Heero walked through the garden. Duo's arm entwined around Heero's waist, Heero's arm rested across Duo's shoulders.   
  
"Hai, Duo, it is," came the reply of the Perfect Soldier. The stars twinkled brilliantly, bringing out the hidden light within Heero's Prussian blue eyes. The hidden light that only emerged when he was with Duo. When they were together.  
~~~  
The silent sobs of a lonely heart emerged from Relena's lips. She crumpled, knowing it was hopeless. Her love was lost to her, lost to a crazy American Gundam Pilot. Relena grabbed at the balcony ledge, trying to hold herself it. However, it was to no avail, as she slumped to the ground, her skirts blowing around her legs.   
  
All alone, she was, with no one to confine in. Sure, all her friends were great. Quarte, Trowa, Hilde, Catherine, Sally...all of them. They were kind to her, perhaps maybe one day Wufei as well. They wouldn't understand though. They had never lost someone they loved so deeply. Never would they feel her pain.  
~~~  
The two pilots walked to the beautiful water fountain that stood below Relena's balcony. They didn't hear her weeping, however, because they were too entranced in the light of each other's eyes. How odd it was that the soldier who would stop at nothing to complete his mission melted within the arms of a braided boy. The hard exoskeleton of a cold soldier just disappeared. Nothing was there aside from love and passion.   
  
The two murmured to each other quietly as they sat on the bench, watching the stars glow. Duo leaned his head on Heero's shoulder, sighing at the comfort. Pulling him closer, Heero gently played with the three-foot long braid.  
  
Duo's eyes drooped as he soon fell into a deep and dreaming sleep. He slept soundly, like a beautiful baby. Heero watched the soft rise and fall of Duo's chest, sure that his love was comfortable. Leaning against the soft flowers and leaves that served as a backrest ((There probably isn't something like that, but oh well)), he too soon fell asleep.  
~~~  
Relena, having regained some control of herself, rose slowly. Her legs ached, her arms ached, but worst of all, her heart ached. Using the ledge to stay balanced, she wobbled to the front of the balcony. What she saw nearly made her fall over in a dead faint. There, below her, was the thing that she hated to see most.   
  
She watched as Heero, the handsome soldier, gently lifted Duo, taking care as not to awake him. Heero kissed Duo's forehead lightly, holding him like a baby. She watched as Duo opened his eyes and placed a hand on Heero's cheek. She watched as they shared a kiss of deep passion. She could no longer watch anymore. She looked around the balcony, surely there was something...no, it would be inside. She ran inside to the fire place ((is there even one there?)) and took out the spit. She then ran back to the balcony, where the wind blew harder and harder.   
  
When she looked down, she could still see Heero and Duo. Then, as everything went black, she could see them no more. No more would she see the love Heero gave Duo. No more would she see those eyes glare coldly as she remember the day he told her he would kill her. No more would she see the world she wanted to keep at peace. No more...would she live.  
  
When they found her body, they were aghast at the horror. The Dove of Peace, Relena Peacecraft, had commited suicide. It was an unexpected blow. The Gundam Pilots and the rest of the world couldn't understand. Why...why had this pacifist killed herself? For them, they would never know...but the flying soul of the Dove knew, knew that if she couldn't have Heero, she couldn't have life.  
  
* * *  
Welp? What do ya think? Wow...three stories in one whole day, I'm on a role! Heheh...but that's enough for me today. I don't think I can write anymore...I'm all outta ideas. Mayhap I'll get some more! Bwahaha! Relena died! ^.^;; sorry Relena lovers, I'm a Relena hater. Gomen, gomen, gomen! Don't hate me for it! Anway, PLEASE OH PLEASE OH PLEASE review! Even if its a flame! I wanna know what you guys think and if I should continue writing!  
-StarwindPoenix  



End file.
